I've died and gone to the Spirit Realm
by Nerdy Teddy Bears
Summary: All right! This is my first NaLu fanfiction and my second fanfic total. I hope you enjoy! I hope to have quite a few chapters for this story, because I really like the idea behind it.
1. Chapter 1

I've died and gone to the Spirit Realm ============================================================== Ok guys! This is my second fanfic, and my first NaLu fic. I plan to make it quite a few chapters long, since I really like the idea behind it. ;) ============================================================== -At the Fairy Tail guild, at the bar.-

"Luceeeee! I got a job for us!" A certain pink-haired Salamander called for his Celestial Mage friend. "The reward is 900,000 jewel! It's a small job, but it pays a lot! All we have to do is create a show for this kid's birthday party!"

A show? Lucy thought. What does Natsu mean by that?

"Eh? Whatdaya mean by a show?" Gray butted in, on the same train of thought as Lucy.

"Here, see for yourself. Says right... There! Right there on the flyer." Natsu said, laying the paper down on the table where his teammates were sitting so that they could see. He pointed his fingers at the section of the page describing the job.

Lucy read it out loud.

"It says,'Mages wanted to create a spectacular show for Miss Tia Tomoya, the daughter of the wealthy Tomoya family. She is turning 13 years old, and as her birthday wish, requests wizards with interesting powers to create a stunning show for her. She mentions that she would like to see maker magics, since she likes art and sculptures. She would also like to see performances that are more circus-like, such as fire-breathers,swordsmanship and acrobatics. Then, at night, she would like to look up at the stars and spot out the constellations. She says that this is one of her favorite things to do, but wants to actually meet the spirits that give life to said constellations'."

"Maker magics?" Gray questioned.

"Fire-breathers! All right!" Natsu yelled.

"Swordsmanship?" Ezra asked, looking up from her strawberry cheesecake.

"Acrobatics?" Wendy said. She hadn't told many people, but since acrobatics was an aerial thing, she was good at it.

"This Tia kid wants to meet spirits? This is just to easy for 900,000 jewel! Then again, it is the wealthy Tomoya family. I have heard of them before- they are the owners of the famous bakery franchise, Sugar Dolls. They make all kinds of baked goods and cakes, cookies, too-" Lucy rambled, but was cut off by Erza.

"The SUGAR DOLLS? I absolutely love that bakery! In fact,that is where I got my first strawberry cheesecake as a small child!" The scarlet-haired Mage had stars in her eyes as she continued to fantasize about strawberry cheesecake. Hers was long gone by now, of course.

Is it just me, or does this job seem like it was made for us? Lucy thought.

As Erza continued fantasizing about strawberry cheesecake, a certain petite blunette called.

"Lu-chan! What are you guys crowding around over there?" Levy asked, looking at the table but seeing nothing. "Huh? There's nothing on the table. Are you guys ok?" levy asked, worried about her nakama's mental health.

"Huh? Levy, are you blind? We're looking at a job." Natsu said.

Then, the paper started to glow. It glowed blindingly bright for a few moments, and then stopped. It didn't seem like anything had happened until Levy spoke.

"Oh, now I can see it! There was a spell on the paper, allowing only certain people to see the job. I recognize this spell-I use it whenever I write in my journal so that nobody else can read it. It's a spell that only allows whoever the spellcaster wants to read it to be able to see it. Since you've already read it and taken the job and nobody else can get it, the spell automatically dissolves away."

Levy was about to continue when Jet and Droy called her back to team Shadow Gear's table. She excused herself and ran back to her two teammates, only to look at a certain Iron Dragon Slayer sitting across the guild. Jet and Droy took notice of their beloved Levy's behavior and weren't just a little upset about it. They frowned and whined, trying to get Levy's attention to no avail.

"No wonder the job seemed like it had the perfect task for each of us to perform!" Lucy exclaimed, happy to know that her earlier thought weren't too far off base.

"We must be more famous than we thought, if some rich kid wants us at her party!" Natsu yelled. He was getting way too excited over this.

"Wait," Erza said, pausing from her strawberry cheesecake fantasies long enough to speak. "This seems a bit strange. Like something is missing."

A collective 'hmmm' could be heard coming from our heroes' table.

"I got it!" Lucy and Natsu said at the same time. They were sitting next to each other, and both put their hands in the air with their index fingers pointing up as a gesture for 'I know!'. their hands touched in the air, and they both blushed slightly and looked away. Gray didn't notice it, but Erza did.

What is going on with me? I've never blushed before from touching Natsu's hand! Lucy thought. It only made her slight blush deepen into one close to the shade of Erza's hair.

Woah, what the heck? I've never blushed from touching Lucy's hand before... Natsu said, and his blush deepened as well.

" Get on with it, then." The oblivious Gray said. "What is it that's missing?"

As Lucy and Natsu both snapped out of it, they replied in unison.

" There isn't anything for Happy to do in this job!"

"Speak of the devil, here comes Happy right now." Erza said.

Happy looked a bit sad. Natsu, wanting to comfort his blue(no pun intended) cat, asked,"What's wrong, Happy?

"Carla didn't accept salmon. (You see, Carla was at the bar getting milk. Wendy is at the table with the rest of the team, she is just being rather quiet.)I tried bass yesterday, and trout the day before that. Tomorrow, I'll have to try pike!" Happy explained, getting over his down mood quickly.

"No can do, Happy. We've got a job tomorrow."

Gray explained the job to Happy, and after Happy was caught up, he had something to ask.

"What do I get to do?"

"You get to entertain Miss Tomoya however you want. No restrictions! And if she doesn't want you to help, none of us will help either!" Natsu said, flashing Happy a toothy grin.

"Aye,sir!"

"All right you guys. The Tomoya estate is in Crocus, so we need to meet at the train station tomorrow morning at 8:00 to make it in plenty of time to prepare for the party." Erza said.

Natsu yelled something or other about walking there instead, and Lucy consoled him. "You're gonna have to get over that motion sickness, it's really a drag on the team whenever something drastic happens and you can't recover fast." The celestial mage chastised.

Wendy was being quiet. How did this girl know she would be good at acrobatics? Not even Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza knew!

As if reading her thoughts, Gray spoke.

" So, Wendy, you're good at acrobatics? Why didn't you mention it before?" the ice-make wizard inquired.

"Um... I, um, that is to say... Um..." Wendy didn't feel comfortable talking about it. She had learned acrobatics at Cait Shelter, with one of the villagers who was closer to her than others. She still didn't feel as comfortable as she should feel talking about it.

"Come on, Wendy. Spit it out." Now, everyone else at the table was eager for an answer as well.

"That's enough out of you, young man!" A white exceed flew over to the table. " Wendy obviously doesn't wish to speak of it. Leave her be."

"Carla, it's fine. I can tell them. You see, I learned acrobatics at Cait Shelter. It is still hard for me to talk about Cait, so I've never mentioned it. But I just don't know how this Tia Tomoya knows that I am good at acrobatics." Wendy explained.

"Well then, we will just have to ask Tia tomorrow."

After that, everyone went to the bar to order a meal. Erza ordered strawberry cheesecake,of course, while Natsu ordered ribs and Happy ordered fish. Lucy had taken to heart a comment from Happy about her needing to lose weight, and ordered a salad. Gray ordered a snowcone, since he wasn't particularly hungry and just wanted something that was easy to eat.

After everyone finished their food, they went back to their except for Natsu, Happy and Lucy, that is. Natsu wanted to ask Lucy a question, and Happy wouldn't go home without Natsu. Lucy didn't feel like going home quite yet. It wasn't all that late, and she didn't have anything else to do at home other than work on her novel.

"Hey, Luce, why did you get a salad, of all things?" Natsu asked.

"Eh? Oh, you're still here, Natsu. I thought everyone went home early except for me and Mirajane." Lucy looked over at the white-haired Take Over sibling, who was busy wiping the counters and hadn't heard her name mentioned. Lucy tried to avoid answering the pink-haired wizard's question.

"That doesn't answer my question, Lucy."

" Oh, fine. I ate a salad because I am trying to lose weight."

"Lucy, you don't need to lose weight. You're fine the way you are."

At that,Lucy blushed slightly. "It's just that your stupid cat told me I was getting fat." Lucy said, shooting dagger-like glances at the blue exceed.

On the inside, Natsu was a bit angry with Happy for saying such a rude thing to Lucy. Natsu wasn't a ladies man, but he knew that you don't call a girl fat. But, Natsu faked a rather calm exterior.

"Oi, Happy. Did you call Lucy fat?"

Uh-oh. Happy thought. I know that look. He looks calm, but he's super mad on the inside! Happy let a sweat drop, and then flew out of the guild hall. The last thing he needed was an angry Salamander on his tail.

"What was that about..." Lucy said, mostly to herself. "Anyway, Natsu. I'm gonna hit the sack." Lucy said, getting ready to head home.

"Yeah. I gotta go track down Happy, so I'll see you at the-gag- train station tomorrow morning." Natsu said, gagging at the though of a train ride.

"See you, then!" Lucy said.

All right! I hope you like the introduction to my first NaLu Fic. See you guys next week with a new chapter!( hopefully!)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

I've died and gone to the Spirit Realm Chapter Two ===================================================================== Alright! I haven't even checked if I've gotten any reviews on this, I'm just writing, writing, writing! I love writing fanfictions, because it inspires others, makes others wonder what will happen next, and they are just so fun to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my Gruvia story, and the few people who will hopefully review on this NaLu ( like I said I haven't bothered to check if I have any more reviews xD ). ===================================================================== -8:00 am, at the Train Station-

Lucy and Erza were the first to arrive at the strain Station. As usual, Erza had a ton of luggage on a large cart with her while Lucy had one bag containing clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other toiletries. Gray arrived next, with just a small bag full of clothes and toiletries, like Lucy. Natsu arrived soon after Gray, with his blue exceed flying in after him. The Salamander has his usual backpack with a blanket tied on top, containing food, jewel, toiletries, and who knows what else. Wendy, who was going with them this time since acrobatics had been mentioned in the flyer, arrived last, with a bag just like Lucy's and a white exceed walking next to her.

" Hey, Erza, you mind if I put my bag on your cart?" Lucy asked. "It's not heavy enough to make a big difference, so I doubt you would notice."

"Oi, Luce, don't be so lazy. If it isn't heavy enough to make a difference, you can carry it yourself, right?" Natsu said, his hands behind his head in a stretch.

"There isn't much room, but here," Erza gestured for Lucy to step into her hands, which now formed a cup. "I will boost you up, hand you a rope, and you can tie it onto the top."

"Ok, thanks Erza!" Lucy said, placing on foot into Erza's hand and giving a small countdown from 3 to 1 before Erza boosted her up. Once Lucy was situated on top of the cart, Erza tossed her bag up along with a rope to secure it. Lucy caught both items, but a package of something very feminine fell out.

"Eh?" Gray said. The package landed on his head. He started to reach for it to see what it was, but Lucy didn't let him.

I can't let Gray see that! I would be so embarrassed if he finds out what that package contains!

"KYAAA!" Lucy said, landing a kick from above straight into Gray's shoulders as she jumped off the cart. Gray flew forwards, his head landing square on Erza's chest plate. This earned him another kick to the package fell off of his head, and Happy flew by and picked it up with his tail.

Gray, who had recovered from his two kicks, stood up.

"What the heck was that for..." Gray mumbled to himself, shooting pointed looks at Erza and Lucy.

"Keep away from Lucy!" Happy yelled. Being a tomcat, he didn't realize that he was holding a pack of pads.

Happy tossed it as Lucy jumped up to take it from him. This time, it landed on Natsu's head. Since he wasn't paying attention, he jumped up and yelled.

"Oi! Happy, you tryin' to start a fight?!"

"EH?" Happy yelled. "No, we're playing keep away from Lucy!"

"Give it back! You don't know what that package has in it, and you don't need to find out!" Lucy flung herself at Natsu, who had picked the package up off of the floor.

"Natsu." Erza said, a dark aura emitting from her. She had realized what the package contained as soon as Lucy kicked Gray. She wouldn't want to be in Lucy's shoes, so she was going to help.

Natsu shrieked in a not-so-manly way, as such is the effect of Erza. He had shivers going all the way up and down his body. Happy felt sorry for him.

"Natsu." Erza repeated herself. "Give Lucy the package."

Lucy, now standing behind Natsu, had the same dark aura surrounding her. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist from behind, and whispered in his ear very eerily.

"Natsuuuuu... Give it baaaaack..."

Natsu jumped out of Lucy's grip and shrieked again. Shivering, he turned around to avoid Lucy, only to be cornered by Erza.

Oh no. Natsu thought. I'm so dead!

Wendy, who had been sitting quietly on the edge of Erza's cart, took action(partly due to Carla saying for her to do something to help. All of the females there had realized what the package was, but if course, the boys were oblivious.)She blew a minuscule Sky Dragon's Roar, which was just enough to nock the package out of Natsu's hand. She then guided the small roar to Lucy, who snatched it as soon as it was within arm's reach.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thanks so much, Wendy!" Lucy let out a puffed sigh.

"No problem, Lucy. I should've intervened earlier, but it was pretty funny to watch." Wendy giggled.

"Erza, could you help me back up so that I can put this back in my bag?" Lucy asked.

Erza helped Lucy secure the package. That was close, Erza and Lucy thought.

"Hey, Wendy, speaking of intervening, could you come look at my shoulder? It may not seem like it, but Lucy's got a major kick!"

"Gee, thanks." Lucy mumbled.

"Oh, wow, Lucy! You really did a number on Gray. You see, there are two bruises, one from you and one from Erza. Gray says that yours hurts more, and darn, it looks worse, too!" Wendy looked at the bruises in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, can you just get it over with? It's embarrassing to have a bruise like this from Lucy."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Gray, I'm just distracted." Wendy said, and then cast a healing spell on his bruises, on at a time.

" I see why Natsu got so addicted to your Troia spell. It really does make you feel so much better." Gray said.

Wendy blushed and thanked Gray. Putting his shirt back on, Gray said,"Alright, here comes the train. Get your things ready, guys."

"All aboard the train to Crocus! All aboard!"

They boarded the train, with Natsu, Happy and Lucy sitting on one booth and Erza, Wendy and Gray on the other. Carla sat in Wendy's lap.

Natsu gagged, and had to lay down on Lucy's lap. Lucy blushed, of course, and Natsu would have if he didn't feel so bad. Getting over her blush quickly so that nobody would see, Lucy ran a hand through Natsu's hair, trying to comfort him just a little. Natsu must have passed out, because snores could be heard emitting from him. Lucy smiled at the silly Dragon Slayer. Happy, who had been sitting next to Natsu and had to shift his position when Natsu laid down, noticed and had something to say in his stupid cat ways.

"You liiiiiiike him~~~~!" Happy stuffed a paw in his mouth to keep from laughing his head off.

"Shut up, stupid cat!" Lucy retorted.

Alright! How do you like it? Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty off topic, but I had to get some humor into it. And, I'm posting early, so gimme some slack. Every romance story has to have a wacky humor chapter! So, hope you enjoy and stay tuned in for next week's chapter!


End file.
